


灯迷酒醉

by Cyunabi



Series: 车开起来了，人没了 [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: A bit spoilers, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyunabi/pseuds/Cyunabi
Summary: Jackie and V drank too much. They lost their mind. Especially for V.灯迷了眼，酒醉了心。
Relationships: Jackie Welles/Male V
Series: 车开起来了，人没了 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057277
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	灯迷酒醉

V来过几次夜之城，那是挺久之前的事情了。没有很深入，他只是跟着自家人过来干活。那会儿他还小，十几岁出头，但是已经算是老手了——在助手方面。他只需要眨眨眼，摆出一副人畜无害的样子。不是所有夜之城的人都对小孩子有怜悯之心，但是一个可爱的孩子多少会让人泛起一丝怜爱之心。

他长大一些之后就开始正常地跟部族的人跑业务了，他的手腕硬了不少，知道开始汇聚检查的狗了。所有的流浪者都会这么干，这些年他从来没有出过问题——当然，除了他认识Jackie那次。他记得他曾经在平原上捡到过一本破烂的书，上面布满了黄沙，那是一本来自中国的故事书，叫什么来着？噢，对《塞翁失马》……

虽然他经历了一场无妄之灾，但同时他认识了Jackie。他重新拥有了家人，拥有了朋友。瞧，有时候事情并没有这么糟糕。

他和Jackie，在夜之城鬼混着。这里的人和生活都很糟糕，但有朋友在，也没有那么糟糕了。他们一起接活儿，拿着手枪抵着那些烂货的脑袋；用拳头砸在他们的脸上。在半夜开着V的烂车出去兜风，拿着钱伴着枪声在街头入睡。他们当然还会去庆祝，喝点酒，去夜店跳舞。

这就是他们这几个月的生活，V敢发誓，他这辈子都没见过这么多霓虹灯，闪得他晕头转向。也或许是因为他的大脑被酒精麻醉了，或者说是刚才不知道是哪个帮派的成员……他没看到，也看不清，给他脸上来的那一下导致的。

他在地上躺了不知道多久，他的背都开始有些发凉了。他的脸一定是紫了，但还好没有任何地方歪了……至少他没有感觉。他的头仍旧昏沉着，他也搞不清楚自己在想什么。他坐起来，看到了Jackie在他的身边，他睁着眼睛盯着他们的上方。霓虹灯闪烁着，紫色的、蓝色的、黄色的……Jackie大笑起来，V也忍不住跟着他笑起来。

这就是醉鬼，他们自己也搞不清楚究竟在笑什么，笑了多久。也不记得他们是怎么回到家里的，或者说V的家里。这房间对于大个儿来说有点小了，Jackie却毫不在意，他直接瘫在了沙发上。他迷迷瞪瞪地看着这个房间，算得上干净整洁，标准的单身男人的公寓。V没有打算尽主人的义务，他直接冲进了厕所，Jackie能听到他呕吐的声音。

他从喉咙里发出嘲笑的声音：“真是不能喝啊，Chico。你该长大了。”

显然V没有空理他，他的状况一团糟，他感觉刚刚那一下快把他的胆汁儿都给吐出来了。但他迷糊的状况没有能够改善，他低声骂了一句：“操……”

在大量的酒精、受伤和呕吐之后，他的喉咙几乎不能用了。他的声音低沉沙哑，也发不出什么太大的声音，就仿佛是声带受损的人在试图说话。他想喝点水，也想要清醒一下，他热得慌，好像有火焰小鬼在他的身上跳舞。他粗暴地扯着自己的衣服，也不管是不是他最爱的那件T恤，总之他扯下了。然后他试图站起来，但是他做不到，他只能半跪着，用尽他最后的力气去打开水龙头——还好这里设备还不算太烂，他能感觉到温水打在他的身上，然后变热了。这个狭小的空间立即充满了热气，他的头也开始更加昏沉了。

“操，这地方真他妈小。我都没法儿转身……你还活着吗？V。”

他还活着，但他的意识显然不清晰了。V坐在地上，浴室的花洒开着，淋湿了他大半个身子。他刚刚才吐过，他的嘴唇充血，热水打在他的身上，不单单是他的脸，他的皮肤也开始泛红起来。他的眼睛没有焦距，只是睁着，本来只是对着墙，在听到声音之后他偏过头，朝着Jackie的方向眨了眨眼睛。Jackie停顿了，他当然不能把V放在这里，或者是让花洒开一整个晚上，然后第二天他的兄弟或许就会因为欠费被赶出去。

他咒骂了一声，然后伸出手迅速地关掉了花洒，V听见了他在说话，他有些愤怒：“怎么会有醉鬼他妈的洗热水澡？”

V抬起头，Jackie在他上方，他扶着墙，他必须越过坐在地上的V才能关掉水龙头。或许是因为热气让V的状态更加恶化了，他盯着Jackie，他没有穿那件外套，里面的那件T恤也显得非常凌乱，他能看到Jackie的胸口，他的胸肌就在他的正上方，胸口的金链子正在他的眼前摇摆着。热水被停止了，但V只觉得这狭小的空间更热了。这似乎同样也影响到了Jackie，他骂骂咧咧地把V拎起来，他们靠近的时候V也看见他的脸好像比原来更红了一些，他的唇角还有刚刚干架留下的痕迹。

V自觉不是同性恋，他的兄弟当然也不是。不过在酒精的作用下与热气的催化下，大脑的一切认知都形同虚设；一切理智就像是一张废纸，而突然产生的念头就像是利刃轻易地捅破了那张纸。

Jackie把V丢在床上的时候，V拉住了他。对方显然没有想到他会有这么大的力气，毕竟，他们关系再铁也不过只是认识了几个月，也有可能是因为Jackie醉了，没有那么厉害了。但V并不在乎这些，他只是需要把Jackie放倒，然后坐到了他的身上。

可能他应该收回前面那句话，他的床上还摆着一本肌肉男杂志呢。但V懒得继续想下去了，他伸手把放在Jackie旁边的那本杂志丢了出去，然后开始脱他的裤子。Jackie显然是懵了，他没有阻止V的动作，他只是扶着自己的脑袋，接着用西班牙语骂着什么，但这在现在的V的耳朵里无疑只是助兴，这可是世界上最性感的语言啊——至少在V听来是。

Jackie的玩意儿还软着呢，跟他的体型成正比的大。但V只觉得兴奋，他或许也幻想过很多次，但只是他自己不愿意承认……他想要一根东西满足他的后面。

他记得自己在床边放了一盒润滑液，尽管不常回家，但总要“有备无患”是吧？

他把润滑剂挤在Jackie的阴茎上，突如其来的冰凉让Jackie吓了一跳。他叫出声了。但V没有给他反应的机会，他伸出一只手撸动Jackie的阴茎，同时也弄了一些润滑液给自己做准备。男人当然知道如何取悦男人，他看的片足够多，他也去过几次夜总会。他的手有些用力却不会让对方感到疼痛地按压着Jackie的性器，同时在润滑液的帮助下轻松地撸动着。这当然很舒服，他能听到Jackie的哼声，这让他更加硬了。

他的手指在给自己做准备，他似乎在哪里有过相关的了解，但他现在想不起来了。冰凉的润滑液接触了他的后穴，他的身体瑟缩了一下，但是他急不可耐，潦草地涂抹之后伸入了手指。

他或许是有天赋的，也或许是因为被麻醉了。他没有感觉疼痛，只是胀。他也没有忘记他的好兄弟，他的阴茎贴着Jackie的，比起来他的玩意儿有点显小了，也足够用了，重要的是技术。他有些赌气地想。

他取悦着他兄弟的家伙，也开发着自己的身体。但越是增加手指越是感觉饥饿，永不满足一般。他抽出手指，再次把注意力放在那根阴茎上。他的双手握住了他和Jackie的阴茎，他的腰挺动着去摩擦他的阴茎。他看着Jackie的脸色从一开始的懵逼变得投入这场突如其来的性爱。

他们的视线对上了，Jackie仍旧有些疑惑，但他们的理智都被冲垮，他的视线开始向下，V的裤子没有被完全脱掉，它的一条裤腿还挂在V的腿上，有些累赘但看起来V并不在意。他们的阴茎贴在一起，V挺动着自己的腰摩擦着他的阴茎，在这个位置……天呐，他仿佛就是在操自己的兄弟，而他的兄弟还欲罢不能。

他的手扣在了V的大腿上，他开始像真正地操他那样挺动自己的腰部。他听到V从喉咙深处发出了一阵笑声，V松开了自己的一只手，掀开了Jackie的上衣，在看到对方也几乎一丝不挂之后，V笑着对他挑了挑眉。

谁他妈忍得了这个？

“妈的，”他使了点力气把V往前拎了些，然后坐起来，这下他的阴茎就贴在了他的屁股上：“你他妈是不是……就是欠操？”

“如果我说是呢？”

Jackie的阴茎替他回答了V。他只不过是进去了一部分，尽管胀得有些难受，但V还是感觉到了满足，他开始更加热情地招待这位“客人”。V的手撑着自己的大腿，没有花多长时间，他就将那根巨大的玩意儿完全吞入，这时他才觉得如此的满足，但却又觉得内心有些瘙痒——他想要更粗暴一些的。

“你是不行了吗？Jackie，动起来啊。”V挑衅着，也动了起来。他的肠道几乎是与Jackie的阴茎完美契合，只是稍微的动作都能感觉到舒服，可惜没有让他慢慢享受，Jackie就用力地顶撞了起来。他不由得大叫出声，他的声音沙哑着，无疑也在催动着Jackie继续动作，要把他操得无法出声才好。

就像他想的那样，他们多么的契合。以至于Jackie只需要大开大合就能轻松地找到他的前列腺，收紧的后穴与突然拔高的声音让他明白了这是能够更进一步让对方疯狂的地方。开始用力地顶撞着那一点，他的双手在他的大腿上留下痕迹，但对V来说这点疼痛远不及对方所带来的快感。

他招架不住，他应该是想象过这有多舒服，但他无法想象竟然如此的舒服。他像个女人一样被他的兄弟操着，他却觉得兴奋，他只想接着取悦他的东西，让他射出来，射在哪儿都好。

他的猜想是正确的，他确实有天赋，他就在对前方毫无抚慰，第一次的情况下就这么被顶撞得射了出来。他喘着粗气，抓着Jackie的肩膀想要休息。但对方还没有够，他只是看了一眼V射到他腹部的精液，又接着顶撞起来。

V知道是自己把他“逼疯”的，Jackie停不下来了，他像是被钉在了一匹烈马上，他有些受不了了，他射了两次，从床上到现在的沙发上。他跪在沙发上，屁股被顶撞得发疼，他敢打赌绝对红了——但这不重要！他们喝了多少酒？他还没有去过厕所！他被Jackie翻了过来，他抓着Jackie的肩膀，然后是他后脑勺上绑起来的头发，他被快感折磨得几乎带上了哭腔：“Jackie，中场休息……”

“可我还硬着呢。”

“操，就一会儿……我要去一趟厕所——操你他妈——”他被Jackie抱起来了，他什么时候有这么大力气了？！他可只有在片儿里见过这样的事情，就这么插着走。他被Jackie带到了厕所，这地儿对两个男人来说实在是太小了，但好在他们现在可以说是“一体”的，也没有刚才那么拥挤。

“在这儿就行了。不会管弄不弄脏了。”

“不不不……Jackie……不——”他的好搭档再次用力地顶撞起来，恐惧和快感让V的脚趾都蜷缩起来，他意识到自己要被自己的好伙伴操到失禁了。他应该感到恐惧，但兴奋和快感却远远大于恐惧，他的搭档正看着他，有些着迷地，但又凶狠地。他的酒似乎是醒了些，他的理智也回来了一些，所以尽管他感到了兴奋，但他还是不得不请求：“Jackie……就、就一会儿——都……都到这儿了，拜——”

他没有让V接着说下去。

V挣扎了，但毫无用处。他被Jackie操尿了，在他的浴室。他知道如何挑衅人，也多少知道如何安抚人，但显然这并不适用于现在的Jackie。无论他再怎么请求，甚至是被操得流下眼泪，对方也没有停下来的意思。他只能受着，这是他自找的。

他没有办法计算他们到底让这场疯狂持续了多久，他的大脑混乱得好像夜之城的治安。唯一剩下的只有对快感的感知，还有最后于窗外投映在他眼里的蓝色与紫色交织的霓虹灯。

**Author's Note:**

> 第二天醒来时，V不单单是宿醉，他仿佛整个身体都烂掉了。他现在就想去换一套义体。他摸着自己的头哀嚎出声——和另一个声音一起。  
> 他转过头，看到了同样因为宿醉疼痛而哀嚎的Jackie。他们对视了，V尴尬地咳了一声。  
> 他们默默决定当做无事发生过，日子一样过，但他们决不能再喝个烂醉了，或许最近也不该一起喝酒了。他们需要一点时间去面对这尴尬。  
> 但时间不等人。  
> V十分后悔，他没有再能跟Jackie喝上一次，再烂醉也好。


End file.
